team drake
by the natural hunter
Summary: a rwby fanfic of a team of fanus and their journey through beacon academy will include original rwby characters and oc
1. Chapter 1

Team DRAKE

hi guys this will be my first fanfic also being a RWBY fanfic for the coming up rtx where RWBY volume 2 will premire and will be awesome, anyway, this story as you can tell is going to be called team DRAKE and most of the characters in this story are purely fan made except team RWBY JNPR AND CARDINAL (don't know abreviation) and i may end up giving velvet a team or maybye i'll wait for volume two you guys can decide so lets start the story

**dante pov**

Just woke up in my bed at beacon and found eveeryone already awake "mornin' all" i said grumply, "hey sis" angel said, i looked up and saw everyone staring at me "what?" i said questioning them they said nothing so i said again "WHAT?" then then kim,raze and angel (my teammates) started sniggering "oh nothing just your hair looks a little upbeat" kim giggled out ,"uhh,bed head make you guys laugh" i raged went to the bathroom and brushed my hair down and went back into the room,"now are you guys happy" i spoke louder than usual, "yeah that looks good" raze said still giggling slightly "good now lets go we don't want to be late for class ,again"

thanks for reading the first chapter of team drake the next ones will be longer bacuse they won't have big intros like this one and have a good time i will try to upload every 2-3 days and see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

team drake chapter 2

**angel pov**

"come on guys we're gonna be late " dante shouted as she sped by me,

"we'll catch up in a minute it's not like this is a good class we're missing here we are missing grim studies the worst lesson ever " i shouted back

"come on man lets just get a move on we don't want extra work again do we?" kim spoke as if she new what i was thinking.

"yeah hurry up angel" raze shouted as she started to run ahead, ahhh i thought why do i have to get a team of psychopaths , then started running to

**blake pov**

the lesson had just started when the four new kids came in the room out of breath "ah welcome students, please take a seat at the back of the class" professor port said in his usual talk, i watched them as they went up and the boy there winked at me as if to say he liked me ,probably did knowing boys,but i shook my head in response and he bowed his head to say he was beat then carried on to the back of the room.

**raze pov**

after grim studies we had a break since we had to prepare for our trip to forever fall today, but since we packed last night as a preperation we decided to go visit the team a few dorms down the team was called team rwby, which was probably one of the best teams in beacon from what we had heard about them, but there was one downfall for our team visiting them wiess schnee is on team rwby and unfortunatly team drake is a team of fanus dante being an eagle fanus, angel being eagle aswell(being twins)kim being tiger and me being panther, and the fact that the schnee company hate fanus a friendly relationship with that team would be hard and even harder with team cardinal, so as we went down to their dorm we knocked on there door to find only blake in,"hi,guys who are you we've never met"blake spoke in a tired manner,"erm, we are team drake from a few dorms up we wanted to come along and get to know you guys and ,you know,make some new friends" kim said,"that would be great drakes,but as you can see everyone else is at lunch,so,come on in and introduce your selves."blake said in a manner of obviousness

**ruby pov**

me yang and wiess had just finished lunch and were heading back to our dorm to pack for the trip when we found the door open, so we rushed over to find blake talking to four new kids,"oh hi blake,i see you've made some new friends"i said with a sigh "yep, erm guys, this is team drake from a few dorms up,drakes this is my team, rwby"i waved in response"wiess schnee"wiess nodded here head to say that was her,"and the lovely yang xio long"yang made a peace sign with her hand and winked at them"so guys you inrtoduce your selves to my team i'm going to ake a shower before we leave for the trip


End file.
